Rebel heart
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Miaka and Tasuki had a brief romance before she got back together with Taka. During that time she got pregnant with his child but chose to keep it. However Miaka now feels that her child should be with her dad; so she sends her to live with Tasuki in the book. But how will Tasuki take to being a father? TWill this change her opinion of him? Tasuki and OC, TasukixMiaka (Fluff) OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Miaka sat at the kitchen table quietly her head buried in her hands. She couldn't take this anymore; she had to do something about her daughter. A few years ago Miaka had fallen out with Taka and broken up with him for about 2 years. During that time she had a brief 2 year flame with Tasuki; however they later broke up because she still loved Taka.

Unexpectedly she had gotten pregnant and given birth to a daughter whom she named Haruka. As a child Haruka was very well mannered and behaved but had noticed she looked _nothing_ like Taka or Hikari. As she got older Haruka had become more curious about her father and constantly asked about him. Not wanting to hurt Taka she had told her the brief minimum of Tasuki who was her father.

She had developed her father's style and personality. While she was a sweet natured girl she had definitely inherited her father's bandit streak. This caused her to take on the appearance of a Yankee. Later on Miaka learned Haruka was getting picked on for her sharp teeth and fiery hair. This deeply hurt her so she told Haruka about Tasuki. About who her birth father was and how she had come to be. This action caused her daughter to _hate_ Taka and become estranged from her mother.

It had now come to the point where Miaka had just had enough. She hated seeing her daughter unhappy in this world and longing to see her dad. There was only one alternative she could think of. Haruka would have to enter the book of four gods and meet her father.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Taka entering the kitchen. He became worried when he saw Miaka's appearance and concerned expression. He sat down opposite her and stroked her hand.

"Miaka; are you ok?" Taka asked worriedly. He knew Haruka was acting out but she was a teenager; but she would grow out of it eventually. He had been the same at her age; constantly thinking his dad was picking on him and shoving off responsibility. Naturally he had grown out of it and become a productive human being instead of a brat.

Miaka shook her head quietly "No Taka; I'm not" she said quietly. Taka had no idea that Haruka _wasn't_ his. She had told him she had gotten pregnant soon after they got back together so he believed her to be his. However it was blatantly obvious who she took after; it practically smacked you in the face.

"Is it about Haruka? I'm sure she'll grow out of this rebel faze" Taka reassured her gently. He was the same at her age; it was a faze all youth's went through. Hell puberty was difficult enough as it was without the feeling of being picked on.

Miaka stifled a sarcastic laugh; no she would never grow out of it. Haruka was her father's daughter after all. She was a hot blooded bandit just like her father and that would never change. As she grew up she would become stronger and more of a leader; another reason why she should go into the book. She could take Tasuki's place as boss when she was older.

"You know she's a daddy girl" Miaka said sadly. Haruka was so like her father both personality wise and looks wise. She hated to admit it but; Haruka didn't belong here. Her heart was so much like a bandit it was scary. The best place for her was in the book with her family; however she could come home and see her mother whenever she wanted.

Taka stiffened; he was sad that Haruka didn't accept him as a father figure. He did his best to be friendly with her but she rejected him. Sometimes she would lash out at him saying " _You're not my dad"_ or _"Stop trying to kiss up to me you bastard"._

Haruka believed that Taka was the reason her parents never stayed together. She blamed him for the fact that Tasuki and Miaka never stayed together. However that was not the case; but she was too young to understand.

"So what do you suggest?" Taka said stiffly his tone hinting sadness. He already knew the answer but he hoped that it wasn't so. He didn't want accept that Haruka hated him and loved her _real_ father more.

Miaka looked up from her hands her eyes filled with sadness; she knew this would hurt Taka but she had no option. Haruka would keep rejecting him and would only become bitterer the longer she stayed here. At least in the book she would be happy; she could meet and live with Tasuki. She could be raised as a bandit and she could finally be herself. She would be able to live happily and not continue lashing out at Taka.

"We let her go" Miaka said tearfully. You were supposed to have your kids move out by the time they turned 22; not when they were 17. This was even harder than she imagined; she now understood how her mother felt when she moved out.

Taka slammed his hand down on the table angrily and muttered curses under his breath. He had tried so hard to build a bond with Haruka he really had. But it seemed he was fighting for a lost cause since day one.

Miaka got up from the table sadly "I'll talk to her about it when she gets home from school; I've put off this talk for a long time" she sniffed quietly. When Haruka was younger she tended to avoid the subject of her dad; but now she was old enough and there was no point anymore.

Taka just sat there at the table anger and sadness overflowing. He never admitted it but he had been angry at Tasuki for having a child with Miaka. While he understood it happened when they broke up; he kind of wished that Haruka had been his.

Instead she fought against him and continued to admire and look up to Tasuki. She had never met the man yet she adored him so much. She was so like Tasuki it was scary; but like the saying went "Like father like daughter".

 _ **Later that evening**_

Haruka strode into the house quietly carrying her satchel over her shoulder. School had been annoying as usual; kids picking on her because of her sharp teeth again. The rare few made fun of her because of her hair. She hated how people made fun of her because of it. She was proud to look like her father; after all he was an amazing guy. From all the stories her mother had told him he was a badass warrior who saved her mother.

"Haruka can you come into the kitchen please?" Miaka's voice said gently. Her tone was no arguing tone; the kind that meant there wasn't a choice. She only ever used this tone when she was serious.

Haruka stiffened; she had a feeling her mother would have a go at her for fighting again. It's not like she wanted to get into fights; but she just got so sick of the abuse she received for being different. She tried to ignore them she really did; but she just snapped and lashed out at them when she couldn't take anymore.

Slowly she took off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen; she saw Taka in the living room and shot him a glare. She would _never_ accept him as her father _never;_ her father was Tasuki of the Suzaku seven not that damn pussy.

As she entered the kitchen she became worried; her mother looked upset and her eyes slightly poufy. Had that asshole done something to her mother? She knew how he liked to complain about her attitude a lot.

She sat down at the kitchen table in her sailor uniform; she hadn't really gotten changed yet as she had just got in. However she had a feeling it was going to be a serious talk.

"If this is about me being nicer to Taka-jerk you can forget it" Haruka said sharply. He was just 100% fake; she knew he was only nice to her to make her see him as a dad. She hated liars and she would never have someone like that as a dad.

Miaka sighed heavily; yes this was the best decision. Haruka would never accept Taka as her father and it would only make her act bitterly. Making her go into the book would allow her to be free of the hate inside her.

"Haruka I'm sending you to live with your father" Miaka said bluntly her tone serious. At least in the book she could be who she really was. She could be accepted by others and her father would kick anyone's ass should they pick on her.

Haruka felt time stop; confusion and joy hit her like a tonne of bricks. Was this really happening? The thing she had always dreamed of was actually coming true? She was going to meet her dad?! "Mum...are you serious?!" Haruka said quietly her tone filled with shock.

Miaka nodded "You're obviously not happy here and you aren't ever going to accept Taka. As your mother I want you to be happy and if it means letting you live in the book so be it" she said gently.

Haruka reached out and took her mother's hand gently; she could never hate her mother. She was just angry at how Hikari got to keep both her parents but she didn't. She did love Hikari as a sister buy she hated Taka.

"Can I still see you?" Haruka asked firmly. She wanted to at least now if she did this; she could still visit her mother. The one thing she would never do was leave her mother behind with a broken heart.

Miaka saw the concern in her daughter's eyes; as much as she wanted to be with her father she would never abandon her mother. She would only go if it meant she could still see her if she went to be with him. She smiled gently and stroked her daughter's face with her fingers "Of course you can; you can use the book to return if you miss me" she said gently.

Haruka got up from her chair and hugged her mother tightly; she really was the best mother ever. She never forced her to be anything but herself; she only ever wanted her to be happy. She put up with her bullshit but she let her go to where she would be most happy.

"Thank you mum; you don't know how long I've wanted this" Haruka said gently. Since she was a child she had dreamed of meeting her father; now the day had actually come when she could. I guess some wishes really did come true after all.

Miaka laughed fondly "I know; but just promise me you'll be careful" she asked sternly. The only thing she would ask for is that Haruka would look after herself.

"I will" Haruka promised quietly.

Meanwhile from the living room Taka clenched his fists; deep down he was jealous somehow. But then again he had made the same choice to be with Miaka in this world and left the one in the book behind.

"History repeats itself again" he chuckled quietly. Only in this time Haruka was choosing to _live_ in the book not the other way around.


	2. C2: Next step

Haruka sat in her room quietly not saying anything; she didn't know quite how to feel right now. She had just been told she was going to stay with her biological father and sent away from her mother. For years it had seemed like a dream that was out of her grasp; her desire to be free that just never seemed to happen.

She had always longed to and now she was getting her chance; she just never thought this day would come. The day she could finally be with her father and be the person she always wanted to be. But it meant leaving behind her mother; the person who gave birth to her and raised her. Someone who put up with her for years because she hated her new lover; yes it was selfish but Taka was just so fake to her.

She clenched her fists tightly and bit her lip; what if her dad didn't want her. What if he sent her away and denied that she was his. What if he had left her with her mother for a _reason?_ Her head began to reel and a sickly feeling came over her stomach. God the idea of being _neglected_ by him brought fear into her heart that she didn't think existed.

"Haruka?" Miaka said from the doorway her voice filled with concern. She had calmed down since earlier and was more reasonable now. Taka had gone out to the bar to relieve his anger after knowing his attempts to be a father to her had failed. She could understand his hurt but there was nothing they could do to change the feelings in her heart.

Haruka didn't say anything and simply sat where she was; how was her mother so strong and yet so weak at the same time? She had always come across as so lovey dovey and sweet; she never would have imagined her to be so strong.

Miaka entered the room and sat beside her daughter quietly; she had expected Haruka to act like this upon the decision. Yes it would be scary and frightening; but she had no doubt that her life with Tasuki would be fulfilled and happy. She could live a wild and adventurous life and learn how to defend herself from danger or enemies.

"Honey are you ok?" she said gently placing her hand on Haruka's lap. She could see the fear and doubt in her daughter's eyes. She was hesitating her decision to leave her behind. While part of her wanted to try and persuade her into staying; the result would be Haruka destroying herself further and projecting more hate onto Taka.

"I...that is...What if he doesn't want me?" Haruka burst out quickly her tone filled with fear. To not be wanted by the man who essentially aided in her creation was a thought not something she could bare.

Miaka's eyes widened; how could she think such a thing? Tasuki would be hesitant and shocked when she would arrive; but by no means would be abandon her. He wasn't that sort of a person.

She grabbed Haruka's shoulders firmly and stared into her greenish gold eyes intently "Haruka don't you _ever_ think that; I know what kind of man your father is and he would _never_ abandon you" she spat sharply. Being a bandit Tasuki was loyal to his comrades and they were all like his family; he loved them each like brothers. To have his _child_ as a member would bring them closer and give him something to fight for.

Haruka's eyes gleamed with hope and she smiled at her mother warmly; she always knew what to say at the right time. She hugged her tightly and breathed in her warm smell; she loved her so much but she couldn't stay here anymore.

"I love you Haruka" Miaka said fondly. No matter what choice she made or how crazy she may act; she would always love her daughter. Her heart was breaking at the fact she was letting her go _way_ too early; but she knew she was making the right choice.

"I love you too mum" Haruka whispered quietly her voice cracking. Of all the people around her; her mother had never once tried to make her change. While she was unsettled by her rebellious and Yankee like nature; she never once made her change. That was what earned her a special place in her heart.

Miaka pulled away and smiled warmly; she then handed her a bag of all her clothes. She had pre packed for her when she was thinking. Like a good parent she would smile and egg her on to follow her dreams.

While Haruka was wearing her uniform it wasn't appropriate for the book world. She had thus packed her some pyjamas, cool attire for wearing as a bandit and a Chinese style garb outfit. She had learned the hard way as a student just how lewd and disgusting the slums of Konan could be towards young women in sailor uniforms.

"Papa is waiting for you in the book; when you transport in think of Mt Reikaku and you will be taken there instantly. That way you will save yourself a lot of trouble" Miaka said fondly. When she was a priestess in the book; by imagining Hokkan she was able to transport without difficulty. If Haruka did the same it should work for her upon entering the world of the book.

Haruka stared into her mother's eyes intensely; what she was doing meant more than she knew. She had never been happy in this world; the people picking on her for looking funny and acting like a rebel; but also the fact she could never see her father.

"If you miss me; just go to Mt taikyoku and Taiitskun will let you communicate with me" Miaka reassured her fondly. Being able to watch her daughter grow from the world of the four gods would bring her some reassurance of course.

With that Haruka leapt into her mother's arms and clung to her tightly; she never thought saying goodbye would be so hard. But she had wanted this for so long; and now she could learn about the man who helped create her. "I'll miss you" she sniffed tearfully her voice cracking. She loved her mother more than anyone else in the world; so leaving her behind was harder than she thought.

Miaka bit her lip clutching Haruka tightly; god she would miss her. Her smell, her warmth and her company; but forcing her to stay would only bring her sorrow. "You better look after yourself you hear? I won't be happy if I hear you've gotten into more trouble" Miaka sobbed tearfully clutching the young redhead.

If anything were to happen to Haruka in the book she would never forgive herself; to this day she still couldn't forget the trauma of Yui's attempted rape. If something like that were to happen to Haruka she would snap.

Haruka put up a brave front "Of course I will; I'm no softy!" she said firmly her tone stubborn. She was a fighter till the end; no one would ever tame her unless she wanted to give up her heart.

Miaka smiled fondly tears stinging her eyes again; she truly was her father's daughter without question. Her spark burned just as brightly as the flames he emitted with his fan.

"Be happy Haruka; if nothing else" she whispered quietly. All she wanted as a mother for Haruka was for her to be happy. And if it meant living in the fictional world of the book then so be it.


	3. C3: Goodbye mama

**Here it is; another installment :)**

 **I've slipped in a small segment with Tasuki in it**

 **Hope you like and please leave a review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haruka finished packing all her clothes including pyjama's and spare clothes into her bag. Hell she had packed her bedding just in case as her mother had warned how long it would take to get to mount Hakurei.

She had at least 3 bags with her to carry; 2 duffle shoulder bags crossed into an ex shape and her backpack for her studies. This made it easier to carry given how heavy they were. However being a Yankee at school; she was very physically strong for someone her age.

She was still wearing her school uniform and white face mask from school. It would make her look more intimidating in the book. However she was also carrying a sword and baseball bat in case anyone started something.

"Do you have everything?" Miaka asked cautiously as she stood beside her daughter near the doorway. She had gone shopping with Haruka the day before to get everything she could possibly need while staying in the book. She wanted her to be prepared after all.

Haruka nodded "Yep; I'll even drop buy the store and buy endless amounts of toothpaste" she joked. She would also need to buy the entire store worth of sanitary towels too. God that would be an awkward story to explain to the cashier; but a funny story to tell her dad.

Miaka smiled fondly; she really was stubborn and brave as her father. It would help her stay safe in the world of the book. Given how before she got to Mount Hakurei she would have to deal with slums and much more. She was very worried about the dangers that she would face before reaching her destination.

She wrapped her arms around her daughter gently. It hurt so much to know this would be the last time she would ever see her again. It seemed like only yesterday she had been a small child with scuffed knee's crying for mummy.

She had raised a fine daughter even with all of her personality glitches. She was strong, beautiful and powerful; just like her and Tasuki. She would be able to take on the world no matter what came her way.

Haruka stiffened in the arms of her mother; this was becoming more painful by the minute. But she knew that this was what she wanted more than anything in the world. Her life didn't lie in this modern era with school, Taka and the boring everyday life of the Tokyo. She belonged in the dangerous, exciting world of the book; where every day was a surprise.

"No matter what it is; if you miss me just go to Taiitskun and you can talk to me" Miaka said tearfully her voice cracking. Taiitskun had the ability to communicate through the realms. So Haruka could talk to Miaka via the book as long as she had something of hers from the modern era. That way they could check up on each other.

God she was going to miss her so much. Yes Haruka was not the easiest child in the world to deal with but she still loved her a lot. But she had been a good mother to her; a damn good mother. She had taught her everything she needed to know and showered her with more love than she could muster.

Haruka nuzzled into her mother chest. She would miss her warmth and smell; not being able to see her would be the worst. She would miss her everyday and think of her always. "I'll miss you mama" She whispered quietly her voice hoarse. She felt tears spiking her eyes but she kept them back to stay brave.

Miaka smiled sadly and pushed her away gazing into the same eyes she shared with her daughter. God when had she started to grow up so much? "Say hi to your dad for me. And make sure to put him in his place if he doubts you being his" she stated firmly.

If her dad didn't believe she was his child; she could just use her powers. However given how much of a spitting image of Tasuki she was; it would be hard not to believe her. There were very few people in the book who owned such fiery locks; Tasuki being one of the few in his world. So it would be hard to deny her as being anything but the fruit of his loins.

Haruka smiled firmly "I will" she said proudly. If looks weren't enough then she would use her powers on him. He was the only person in the book born under Suzaku who could wield fire. She could just her pyrokinesis to prove she was his; given she was already using her ability to sense other celestial warriors to find him.

Miaka laughed fondly. Her daughter was truly ready to face the world of the book; but it would not be easy to deal with. Both for her and the life she would face in the book. She just hoped nothing as awful as what Yui went through would happen to her daughter in the book of the four gods.

She then opened the door and pushed Haruka out quickly causing the teen to cry out in shock. The teen looked back at her in surprise at the a-jar door to her smiling mother. "Good luck Haruka and don't look back no matter what" Miaka said warmly her eyes shining with tears. She needed to stay strong; she couldn't crack now.

Haruka blinked then smiled warmly "I won't mama. I'll miss you" she said bravely before running off. Her fiery red hair blew in the wind behind her as she rushed into the distance. She couldn't look back or she would never be able to move forward. She would continue to live in the real world and be miserable for the rest of her life.

Miaka watched her daughter rush off down the road into the distance. Her heart ached with pain at the fact she was letting her go so soon. She knew that Hikari would miss Haruka and would pine for her. But she knew that her eldest child would still visit now and again.

Taka appeared from the living room quietly and stood beside his wife holding Hikari. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently. He could only imagine the thoughts and emotions running through Miaka's mind.

"Is that her off now?" he asked gently gazing into the distance. He had tried with Haruka; that was the main thing. All he could do now was raise Hikari and support Miaka.

Miaka nodded "Yes; she's gone to where she belongs" she said softly. The tears she had been holding began to spill down her cheeks. She had done the right thing hadn't she?

Taka kissed her cheek gently his arm tightening around her "You've done all you can. Now the rest is up to her" he soothed gently. You could not control Haruka; as much as you could control the tide.

Miaka turned and placed her head on his shoulder sobbing loudly "Oh Taka; I knew this day would come. I just didn't think it would be so soon and so painful" she wept bitterly.

Taka held his wife close as sobs erupted from her throat and her shoulders trembled. He just hoped Tasuki would do a good job as a dad; or he would have to answer to him.

 _ **Meanwhile (in the book)**_

Tasuki lay on his back staring at the sky quietly. The bandits and had another great day finding all sorts of goods. Some they could trade for food and others they could keep as weapons. Things had been looking up for them recently.

"Say Genrou; what ya doin?" Koji asked curiously approaching his buddy. He had been having a lot of deep thoughts recently. It was strange given how positive Tasuki was as a whole.

"Just thinking bout Miaka; wonderin what life is doing for her" Tasuki mumbled thoughtfully. While he and Miaka had ended on good terms he still missed her greatly. She had been a big part of his life after all.

"Well most likely a mum and living with Taka n Hikari" Kouji muttered to himself. He hoped that Miaka was well and Taka was being a good husband; if he wasn't he would drag the fucker into the book and kick his ass.

Tasuki had been truly hurt that things had ended between him and Miaka. However you couldn't force things to work out and they had the good memories. The fact that they had still remained close friends showed their bond with each other.

However he had always wondered if during the time they were together if Miaka managed to get pregnant. However if she had done; the fact remained very much a secret to him. But that didn't leave the curiosity and what if questions from bubbling away in the back of his mind.

He was now 21-22 ish; it had been 5 years since Miaka had re-appeared in the book to save Taka's memories. She no longer needed to be part of the book of four gods anymore; plus due to her pregnancy with Hikari she was no longer a virgin.

Due to this she could no longer enter the world of the book. She couldn't speak to her warriors nor could she visit any of them. But she wished them well as did they to her.

"You miss er don't ya?" Koji teased gently. He was aware that at one point they had shared a passionate relationship. In his mind he felt they had truly been a good pair; but sadly the priestess only had eyes for the blue haired martial artist.

Tasuki sighed heavily "Some things aint meant to last Y'know" he chuckled sadly. There would only ever be one man in Miaka's heart and that was Tamahome. He could never win against the warrior born under the star "Ogre".

Koji hummed thoughtfully and sat beside his buddy. He hoped that one day he would find a new woman to love and share his life with. However for a while now he had suspected Tasuki had a thing for the Monk Chichiri. He was very close to him and they shared a few suspiciously long glances.

"What bout that Monk? You seem awfully find of him" Koji teased cheekily. He may have been a little dense; but he was not stupid. He could tell that his buddy had a man boner for the blue haired monk.

Tasuki blushed; he had been harbouring feelings for Chichiri for a while now. However Chichiri had recently gone on a long training trip again. He wondered when he would be able to see his best friend and love interest once more. Then maybe he could tell him how much he loved him instead of being a coward.

Koji chuckled; yep his buddy was smitten alright. Who knew he would fall for a monk? but to each to their own. Love was funny like that Y'know.

They sat on the hill outside their hideout quietly staring at the Moon above the forest covered mountain. Little did they know they would be hit with a very big surprise very soon.


	4. C4: The journey begins

**I apologize for how long its taken me to update this**

 **I had almost forgotten about this story and was kind of at a loss of how to continue it**

 **If you have any requests for later chapters please leave it in reviews or Private message me with your ideas**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haruka entered the library quietly gripping her bags tightly as did so. It was hard to believe years ago her mother had been in her exact position. However the trials she faced were a lot more dangerous than what she eventually would.

A young teen seeking to study for an exam but instead pulled into a magical world of gods and wishes. Warriors fighting for their priestess and their country; sworn to their duties.

People seeking to kill her, assault her, rape her and even torture her. She had been imprisoned, blackmailed, lied to, betrayed and left alone. Stuck in many a confusing and emotional situation. Watching people die over and over again without being able to do a thing.

Now she was retracing her mother's steps as she would enter the world of the book. Only this time not as a priestess; but to search for her father. She was taking on her own journey much like her mother. Only this one was scarier and more personal than having to summon a god.

" _But what if he doesn't want me?"_ her conscience told her. What if he didn't even want to know her.

Haruka shook her head adamantly shaking these doubts from her mind. Her mother had loved her father for a long period of time; but her damn stepfather had clouded her mother's judgement.

She had always spoken of him fondly and said what a great guy he was; her eyes filled with love. So, mischievous and playful yet being caring and fiercely protective over those he cared for.

He would love her and he would take her in she just knew it. She could finally be herself and not get picked on for her wild hair and sharp teeth. (unless you counted out of affection)

"It was in a certain area" she said thoughtfully. She walked around the library trying not to get caught. From what she knew this part of the library was only entered by people who worked there.

While she would be able run away quickly or fight them off. She would still get caught and most likely forced to leave which she didn't want. She would have come all this way and it would all be for nothing. She had longed to see him for so many years and now she would finally be able to.

To be sent away or chased out of the library would only break her heart. She had always wanted to meet the man who helped create her and whom she looked up to more than anything.

The man who had helped protect her mother and stood by her during her time as a priestess. Her best friend and brief romantic partner in the past; her father and yet a stranger.

Eventually she came to the same area that her mother had been in with her best friend during middle school. It was dustier and darker; but still as her mother had said. It seemed haunting, empty and lonely. But not scary; just forgotten and unloved; hiding away from the rest of the world. Waiting to be found by her.

She gripped her fists tightly and entered the closed off part of the library quietly; trying not to make a sound. She then walked up the steps leading to where the book of four gods was being held.

The book that would allow a priestess to make 3 wishes and protect the country of the given god. However, those said priestess had now done their jobs and could no longer enter the book.

Because she was still a virgin she could enter the books. Yui could have some time ago but after getting into a relationship with Tetsuya she no longer could do so anymore. Only a virgin could enter the book of the four gods. Because they were pure and unblemished; untouched by a man or spoiled by evil.

As she reached the top she continued looking for the right section adamantly. She had known from the very beginning this would not be easy. All of what she sought would not simply land in her hands.

She had been very much in the dark about who her father was and where he came from for many years. But upon learning about him she had taken in as much knowledge of him from her mother as she could.

She would not reach her goal immediately and would have trials before she found her father. The journey to find him would be hard and she would suffer some; but it would be worth it.

She would find her father and where she truly belonged. In the world of ancient China and the Reikaku bandits of which her father was the leader. She only hoped they would believe her story.

She didn't know what she would do if she found them and they turned her away. She would never belong in the modern era with her mother and Taka. I mean nobody else had fiery red hair like his; she was a genetic rarity after all.

Nobody else had sharp teeth like his, had his temper, and her outfit was a dead giveaway. Maybe once she was able to claim some Chinese attire in the book her story would be more believable.

" _Star child…warrior. Daughter of the hydra constellation Tasuki"_ a voice called out inside her head.

Haruka stiffened and gripped the handle of one of her bags. Her eyes widened and her heart started pounding in her chest. Why could she hear a voice in her head? Was she going crazy? Wait…did it just say Tasuki? Her father's name?

"Who's there? I'm armed" Haruka warned defensively. She had brought her baseball bat in case anyone tried something; she never went anywhere without it. It was a form of habit.

She may have been a girl but she was no pushover. She was a known Yankee and feared by everyone at her school; so, she could more than handle herself. It was fair to say she had been in many a fight.

The voice in her head laughed in amusement. Was it mocking her? God, she was so confused right now. " _Truly you are his child. You have the same fire within you as he"_ the same voice replied in an amused tone.

She not only resembled him genetically but she had the same rowdy and passion inside of her that he did. There was no doubt this girl was his offspring. He wondered how said warrior would act when he met her.

Haruka gripped her fists and took a deep breath "You mean my father, right? How do I find him? How do I find the book?" she demanded cautiously. She just wanted to find the book and start her journey to Mt Reikaku to find her father.

She had no desire to be stalled for any reason and just make her way there. If anything, being stalled or facing unnecessary problems only pissed her off and made her impatient. It was not one of her most admirable traits.

" _This way. You are close; follow my voice"_ the voice called to her. She was already half way there; she was just confused. But all souls stumbled along their paths before they found what they were looking for.

She was seeking her answer in the dark and trying to find her way in blindness. However, he would help her find the first stepping stone to starting her journey to find her father. But the rest of the way she had to make alone; with only her heart to guide her.

Haruka hesitated then followed the voice in her head obediently. The voice got louder as she passed through corners towards her location. She was like a lost rabbit in the woods seeking refuge away from the many eyes of the world. Seeking safety in her dark hole that was the book of the four gods.

But she wasn't scared; because she would be happy there and she knew it. She would be where she belonged and she knew that she would be happy with her father in that world.

Haruka felt her chest growing warmer; as if a small fire was burning inside her. She took this as a sign she was going the right way. Her heart leading her to where she wanted to be.

After many minutes of pacing through what she took as the abandoned part of the library. After some more pacing, she found a certain area of the library; the very far end near the back.

The shelves were dusty and the books were in bits;desperately needing repaired and polished. It was very clear whoever owned this library gave very few fucks about their current stock.

They weren't even trying to keep it restored or in good nick. They had basically stopped even opening the windows so the place was dark and dusty as hell. It was like a ghost town for books.

It hurt Haruka to see how all these books were being abused. While she wasn't a massive fan of studies she did love comic books and horror books. She brushed her hands against the rows gently stroking them softly with her fingertips. So, dusty and worn; needing to be repaired or restored badly.

Eventually she felt her hands brush against a book that felt as hot as fire. Her fingers tingled as if she brushed against a flame. She backed away in shock and bumped against the opposite shelf of books. She gripped the hand that had tingled but saw no burn whatsoever.

She stared at where it had come from intently her body on full alert. Her body was now shaking a little but not because she was afraid but because she hadn't expected it.

" _Closer…. almost there"_ the voice rang in her head. She had found what she was looking and her body had connected to it.

Haruka swallowed nervously and reached out again. She then spotted a red book with "Universe of the four gods" Kanji on the side. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the book as fast as she could. She then stared at the cover in awe realizing what she had found.

The book she had only ever heard about in stories from her stepfather and mother. The book that allowed the two of them to meet because of destiny; was now in her hands.

The book was faded but still a rich red colour. It was covered in dust and rather worn; aged and neglect not helping to its deterioration. If the creator of this book could see its state now he would be deeply saddened.

She frowned crossly at its state her heart aching with pain. It needed restoring badly but she could do nothing as it was not something she was trained in. It needed someone professional to take care of all the damage.

"Sorry; this is all I can do for now" she said apologetically. She ran her hands over the front to brush off the dust from the front of the book. Large balls of dust flew into the air causing her to cough a little. The bright red cover now more apparent than it had been before all this.

She shook it lightly to get rid of any residue but made sure not to drop it. She then checked it over to see the book looked brighter and worn but still in need of repair. Its pages faded and torn in places.

She remembered her mother saying how what someone did in the real world would affect the book. She wondered what her dusting it had done for the people in the book of four gods.

She hesitated and then carried the book over to a table pressed against her chest protectively. She then placed it down on the tables surface and then fished in one of her bags quietly.

She pulled out a sticky tape and scribbled "Don't forget me" on the front. Hopefully someone would understand that meant to take care of this book. They would see how bad a shape it was in and take care of it.

She then nodded in approval feeling proud of her work. At least if someone came around here they would read the note and know to do something about its state. She could only pray they didn't ignore it.

"I'm coming to find you papa; ready or not" she said bravely. She was setting food into a strange new world that would be nothing like her own. But there she would find the person she had always wanted to meet. The man with the wild hair like fire that matched her own.

Haruka then hesitated and opened the book quietly being as careful as she could not to damage it further. As she did so a red light emitted from the book; slowly and first but it grew larger and larger as time went by.

Eventually the light surrounded her whole body until she vanished completely and was pulled into the book. After the book dropped onto the table with a thud and slammed shut.

The note still on the cover but Haruka now gone. She had vanished into the book in which her story would begin.


	5. C5: World of the book

**Miaka's daughter finally enters the world of the book, setting off on her own journey**

 **meanwhile back in the real world, Taka worries for her safety**

Haruka groaned weakly, her body aching and the weight of her bags crushing her slightly. Not expecting the landing as she entered the book to be so rough. Her mother had labelled it "Not so bad" which she had obviously lied about but for a good reason. She looked around silently, finding herself in the back alley of somewhere.

She had expected to land somewhere in the street or maybe the woods, not a dingy alley. She knew that being alone in this sort of place was not a good idea, as it was full of danger. The scent of dirt, blood and god knows what surrounding her. The lingering scent of death in the air. It seemed the book was deteriorating the inner world too, this world suffering due to poor care.

Being a delinquent like her father, she was more than used to facing danger and fights. Capable of standing up for herself and handling any form of trouble that came her way. She had come home with every form of injury possible. Seeing them as little more than battle scars that she had picked up from standing up for herself, protecting herself from harm.

Though Taka told her she was being reckless and that this wasn't proper attitude for a young lady. She wasn't going to let some pompous loud mouthed dicks push her around. They may have been bigger, but that didn't mean they could talk to her like shit or say half the perverted shit about her that they did. So she put them in their place.

Her mother's stories and words running through her mind as she looked around her new surroundings. She recalled how her mother had said the book had been a magical but frightening place. Though she had been fortunate to have found her way into a better part of the nation. Though they had slums too, she had not spent her time there for long.

Finding her warriors almost in one place but not exactly getting along with them at first. Allowing her to slowly gain their trust and learn about them before they developed the strong bond they had over time. Facing many trials and tribulations together and growing relationships that would stay with her for the rest of her life, even after returning to her world.

Yui had not been so lucky, suffering badly because of it. Though she had never spoken about it with Haruka, Yui had given her a vague explanation of what had happened in there. How some men had attacked her, and she believed for a long time. However, she had not been otherwise she would have not been able to summon Seiryu to begin with. Only a virgin could summon the beast god.

However, in order to control the her and summon the beast god to become all powerful. He had made her believe she had been raped so she would trust him as her saviour. Leaving Yui filled with trauma and hatred. Taking advantage of her damaged state for his own gain to further his own selfish goals, something that had caused a large gap between the two women at the time.

She doubted either girl would talk about it for the rest of their lives. Taking it with them to their graves, never once speaking about what happened there ever again. Knowing how young they had been at the time, it was understandable. Neither had known better and been thrown into a situation that neither one could understand. Both dealing with their inner demons and continuing their duties as priestesses to their respectful gods.

Slowly she got to her feet, dusting off her uniform slightly. The ground was dirty and rough, but at least she could patch up easily, not compared to say landing on concrete back home. She pulled up her face mask to cover her face, so nobody would be able to recognize her. Giving her an intimidating appearance so that nobody would attempt to harass her or try anything.

The world was quieter compared to back home and how her mother described. The place looking like a ghost town, not a person in sight and everything looked apocalyptic. It had been a long time since they had been in this world, the book had deteriorated and un-cared for. It was a shame to think that the book was being neglected instead of being cared for instead.

However, she could see after brushing off the dust and shaking it off, the place looked cleaner. Less like the slums and more like a poor block of flats. Meaning she had done some good towards it, which she felt better for. She could not understand why the owners of the library would not care for the book. It was their duty to care and respect the quality of the books. At least get it repaired and re-translated so it would be in better condition.

But there was nothing she could do about it now, she had a long mission to find her father ahead of her. As bad as she felt that she had been unable to do more to help its condition. She had more important things to worry about right now, knowing that whatever lay ahead of her would be anything but easy from what she had been told.

* * *

Haruka walked down the street silently, her bag and weapon over her shoulder. Her mask pulled up over her face as she walked down the street silently. Her red hair flowing behind her back like fire. It had caused two different reactions from people growing up, either people being aroused and interested by her bright hair. Attempting to flirt with her despite her lack of interest in them.

Or people would be scared of her, asking about why her hair colour was so strange. Some teachers had even told her to undie her hair before she had explained it was her natural hair colour. Her mother even had to come to the school to explain that it was indeed her natural hair colour. Over time causing her to explain that she got it from her father, that was her ex before she married Taka.

This got the staff and students to get off her back about her hair colour. But did start the rumours about her being the stepchild of Taka and a bastard born of a previous relationship. Not that she cared, but when she heard them say her dad was a piece of shit. She of course got angry and started fights. Desperate to defend him after all the stories she had heard about him.

She had noticed that some people were staring at her, both in awe and some in fear. Most likely because her hair looked strange and her odd clothes, she wasn't from this world after all. They all wore old fashioned Chinese clothes that she had seen in history books. This was ancient era after all, though similar to her own it was a world she was not completely familiar to her.

Her mother and her best friend had gotten similar reactions when they first came to this world. Both on how they had strange clothes or strange hair, since this was china most had black or brown hair. Not reddish brown or blonde like Yui or Miaka's had been. So, this was nothing new to her, as long as they didn't try anything she didn't care.

She was a young teen and well endowed, so she was used to getting unwanted attention. However, if this was back home she would make sure they didn't stare unless they wanted a black eye. She may have been a girl, but she wasn't a pushover. That and she was carrying a weapon, a very heavy metal bat that would do serious damage upon impact should someone attack her.

She would like to see them attempt anything with broken bones or internal bleeding. After being labelled a school delinquent she had been in many fights and knew how to cause some damage. She could feel her heart racing in her chest as she thought about the future she was about to face and what she was leaving behind. Her mother and half-brother back home for the father she had never met in the book.

She was scared and yet excited at the same time, she was about to meet her father. A man she had heard about many times during her childhood and yet never met before in her life. A man whom had protected her mother and served her dutifully until she summoned the beast god. Someone who had later fallen in love with her but held them back for the sake of her relationship with Taka/Tamahome.

* * *

Taka sat silently at the table, thinking about Haruka being alone in the book. All the possibilities of what could happen to her when she finally met Tasuki in person. Would Tasuki even be able to handle the role as a parent, it wasn't something you could half ass. It was a fulltime duty to prepare them for the world and to help them stand on their own.

Compared to how he used to be as a bandit, after summoning Suzaku, the journey for the Shinzaho and their first meeting. He had certainly matured since then and had learned from these experiences. Though losing their friends had been traumatic and heart-breaking for them all. He still had a close friendship with Chichiri, the two rarely being seen without one another. Having a bond of trust that ran deep.

He was now the leader of his gang, still close with Kouji and doing what he could for his group. He knew they weren't bad guys, but not all gangs were as kind or understanding as them. Many took advantage of women, destroyed villages and killed families. Their victims experiencing a hell that would make them wish they were dead. Living a miserable life at the hands of these people.

Haruka had no idea of what she was getting into or what dangers she could face. What would happen if she ended up like Yui, he couldn't bare for someone else to go through that. Haruka wasn't a bad kid, she was just bitter and unhappy at being born and never being able to meet one of the people who helped create her. A void in her heart longing to be filled and understand him.

Yui had been so traumatized by it at the time, feeling betrayed and bitter towards Miaka. Doing reckless and unthinkable acts in that state, many of which she felt bad for but tried to move past. However, she would never truly forget about any of these experiences. However, she rose above her demons and repaired her relationship with Miaka. Slowly returning to her old life again.

Haruka already didn't like him because she knew he wasn't her real father. She hated him because she felt like he had been the cause of for her parents to separate and not end up together. After all, when Miaka had been pregnant, she had shortly broken up with him. After Haruka had been born, she and Taka got together, and he helped raise Haruka beside her. Later having Hikari.

She had been hesitant around him from the beginning, as she looked nothing like him. Often asking her mother why she didn't look like him or why she was so different. Making her believe she was adopted, which she later found to be false and accepted. Though it had been emotional for Miaka to explain such a thing to her daughter so young.

Tasuki had been his best friend and comrade in the book as Tamahome. They had fought alongside each other and faced heartbreak and loss side by side. They had a bond that not many could understand. He knew that Tasuki had a duty and Miaka had chosen to give birth to Haruka in her world. Knowing that Haruka could have a normal life and a happier childhood than most of her warriors.

They had raised her together as best they could, by the time he and Miaka had gotten back together. Haruka had been 1 years old, knowing this man was not her father due to having seen pictures of her father. Her mother later telling her the truth of where she came from and who her real father was. That was when everything went to hell and caused Haruka to turn on Taka hatefully.

She felt as though his love and affection for her was false. Only hoping to gain her trust and hopefully make her forget about her father and replace him. When he had no intention of the sort. For the rest of her life she had lashed out at him, acted coldly and cried constantly. Pushing him away with every fibre of her being, saying over and over that he wasn't her daddy.

She showed kindness towards Miaka and her brother Hikari. But she didn't show Taka the same gesture, she shot him glares and showed him nothing but the cold shoulder constantly. Later she would become a Yankee or delinquent much like Tasuki. Growing more and more like him in appearance and personality the bigger she got. Causing trouble at school and lashing out.

He felt bad that because she had her fathers natural red hair that she was believed to be dyeing it. Which was not true and later revealed when Miaka showed pictures of Tasuki to the headmaster. Later not saying anything more on the subject and not bothering the girl any further on her unusual hair colour but still staring at her.

She would never fit into Miaka's world and they both knew that. She belonged in the book with Tasuki, where she would be raised as his daughter and would become bandit. She would be happier living with her biological parent and living in the book of the four gods. Being able to fill the hole in her heart that had torn her apart since childhood.

But he couldn't help but feel like he had failed, he had tried to be a father to her. To treat her as part of the family and yet she had hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. He had loved Miaka from the beginning and wanted nothing more than to make a family with her, missing her every day after she returned to her own world.

Miaka entered the kitchen to see Taka sitting at the table, his head rested on his hands. A look of sadness on his face, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Seeing him so sad. She knew he had tried to make a bond with Haruka and attempt to build a fatherly relationship with her. But sadly, Tasuki was her father and he would never be able to take that place in her heart.

She didn't accept Taka as her father or her family, because when she and him had gotten back together. That meant she was torn from her father, leaving her bitter and lonely. She placed her hand on his shoulder supportively, trying to ease his worries. "She'll be ok Taka. I know it" she replied gently. If she was anything like her father, she would do fine on her own.

Taka placed his hand over hers in appreciation, though his face was still filled with concern. "But what if she gets hurt? Neither you or I would be able to handle it if what happened to Yui, happened to her" he replied coldly. He knew how Miaka had blamed herself after what happened, feeling guilt at not being able to save her best friend. However, this was not just her friend; this was her daughter now.

Miaka stiffened, the idea of anything like that happening to Haruka made her blood run cold and a sickening feeling fill her body. But she quickly put the idea out of her mind as fast as she could. "She's a strong girl. She's a capable fighter and has a good head on her shoulders. She's at least older than I was when I entered the book" Miaka replied warmly. She had been 15, her daughter was 17.

Taka softened, she was right but that didn't ease his worries. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. But for now, he could only trust Miaka's judgement. He then turned his head to face her to which Miaka kissed him lovingly. She knew he was scared and, so she was she. But she had a connection with her daughter, even now she could feel her.

She would be ok, she was young but she was a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. She was making a journey of her own, just as she had so long ago when she herself had been just a child. She had faith in her daughter and she knew that she would be strong enough to get through this alone.


End file.
